Left in the Dark
May 2, 2016 May 3, 2016 May 15, 2016 May 15, 2016 May 16, 2016 May 16, 2016 May 16, 2016 May 16, 2016 May 16, 2016 May 16, 2016 May 16, 2016 May 16, 2016 May 23, 2016 May 28, 2016 May 30, 2016 May 30, 2016 June 8, 2016 August 29, 2016 September 5, 2016 September 16, 2016 August 5, 2017 October 9, 2017 May 21, 2018}} |story = Chris Savino Karla Sakas Shropshire |writer = Chris Savino |previous = "The Loud House (pilot)" |next = "Get the Message" |image = Left in the Dark.png |director = Chris Savino |storyboard = Chris Savino |prod = 101a |viewers = 2.07 million}} "Left in the Dark" is the Season 1 premiere, as well as the series premiere, of The Loud House. Plot When Lincoln wants to watch the finale of his favorite show, he has to beat each sister to get to the couch first. Synopsis The show starts with a commercial for the reality series "ARGGH!". After the commercial plays, Lincoln crosses off a date on his calendar, and he is excited to watch the season finale of "ARGGH!". However, he talks to the viewers about how his ten sisters always fight over the TV remote, with a flashback to prove it. He has a plan and uses a walkie-talkie to call his best friend, Clyde. The two decide that it is best to watch the show separately because Clyde will obsess over Lori if he comes over to Lincoln's house. Clyde tells Lincoln that it's almost 8 o'clock. As Lincoln's plan is put into action, the twins Lana and Lola come out of their room chanting "Cartoons!" Lincoln brings a tea party set for Lola and two frogs for Lana. Lincoln sees Luan about to walk down the stairs. He tells her to get her camera because the twins are fighting, and Luan happily does so, as Lincoln holds Lily up, and gives Lisa milk, salt, sugar, flour, and eggs to keep her from watching television. He gives Lynn her football and fills it with helium, much to her amusement. He sees Leni, and lies to her about a zit on her nose. A happy Luna appears playing her guitar, and Lincoln sends her to her room with a glowing flashlight that creates a light show. Lori looks for her phone, but Lincoln reveals that he had it, and gives it to her. Before she can berate him for stealing it, Bobby calls, and she goes into her room to talk to him. Lily falls asleep in Lincoln's arms and lays her on the laundry. He runs downstairs and sits on the couch, only to see Lucy next to him. Lucy says that she wants to watch the season premiere of her favorite show The Vampires of Melancholia. Lincoln cons Lucy by persuading her to use a black-and-white TV. However, the power goes out as he plugs in the television. Everyone panics and Lori asks what happened. The girls blame Lincoln for the power outage even though he didn't mean it. Luan stops the argument by making a pun. Lisa gives her a cookie as a compliment, and Luan starts to glow. Lori scolds Lisa for turning Luan into a test subject while Leni agrees because she had a different predicament. Lisa explains that she fused the ingredients she received earlier with DNA from a jellyfish to create "Gloweos". The group huddles behind Luan. Lori says that she is in charge, and demands a head count. Lincoln incorrectly counts all eleven of the kids. Lucy appears behind them, scaring Lincoln and informing him that he forgot to count her. Lincoln asks if he can turn the circuit breaker on. Lori then says she'll do it because she is in charge. She then asks where it is. Lincoln tells her that it is in the basement. After seeing how dark the basement it is, Lori asks why she must go down there. Her siblings angrily tell her that she is in charge. Lori tells Luan to lead the way. Unfortunately, Luan's glow wears off. Lori tells Lisa to give Luan one of her cookies, but the intelligent child says she only made one as a prototype. After hearing some moaning, Lori gets scared and an argument turns up. The twins begin to cry, thinking there is a ghost in the basement, and Lincoln calms them down. He states that he will protect them all and calls Clyde for assistance. Clyde breaks down the door and runs to the basement. However, he malfunctions after seeing Lori and runs out of the house, making robot sounds. Lincoln uses the infrared on Luan's camera to see what is in the basement. He is forced to bring his ten sisters downstairs with him. Once in the basement, the sisters talk about their fear of the dark. Lori hears moaning and Lincoln explains that it is just the pipes settling. Leni hears scratching, but it is just Cliff scratching on his scratching post. Lynn smells something, but it is revealed to be Lily with a full diaper. The Loud children hear a figure chanting Lincoln's name. They all panic as Lincoln attacks what appears to be a ghost. The lights are turned back on by Lori, it turns out that the "figure" was their laundry. The voice was just Clyde calling Lincoln on the walkie-talkie. Lori says that the first one to reach the TV is "couch commando". Lincoln successfully beats his sisters to the couch, but the episode ends immediately as he sits down, much to Lincoln's distress. His sisters watch from the staircase and feel sorry for their brother. Lori hands him a bag of popcorn and shows him sympathy, while Luan points out that he lived it (meaning Lincoln recorded the event), and the kids watch the video Lincoln recorded. Lincoln says that while he may have missed his show, it does not matter, as he is with all of his sisters. The story ends with Lucy pointing out that they forgot about her, much to the terror of her siblings. Cast *Grant Palmer as Lincoln *Catherine Taber as Lori *Liliana Mumy as Leni *Nika Futterman as Luna *Cristina Pucelli as Luan *Jessica DiCicco as Lynn / Lucy *Grey Griffin as Lana / Lola / Lily *Lara Jill Miller as Lisa *Caleel Harris as Clyde *Brian Stepanek as Hunter Spector Trivia *This episode made its debut on July 11, 2015 at San Diego Comic-Con. It was also previewed at TV fest 2016. **After the Comic-Con showing, the last two minutes were uploaded onto YouTube. *Just like in the pilot, Lucy is the only sibling that doesn't smile throughout the entire episode. *Since this is the first episode produced, the animation is different than that of the rest of the series (the same animation as the pilot short), such as Lisa's sweater being a dark green instead of chartreuse, Lucy's hairline being raised up a little, Lola's dress being more of a shade of magenta/fuchsia than usual, Clyde's skin color being browner than usual, and Leni's dress being a slightly desaturated shade than usual. This is probably due to Chris Savino storyboarding the episode. References *''Left in the Dark'' - The title of this episode means to not be informed of something usually because of carelessness. *'' '' - During a flashback of the girls fighting over the remote, the TV briefly shows lookalikes of SpongeBob and Patrick. **This is the first episode that some Nicktoons appear in the series. *'' '' - In the remote fighting flashback scene, there was a channel that featured a rock concert where the members look vaguely similar to the real-life rock band's members. *'' '' - The name "Gloweo" is a mashup of "glow" and "Oreo", the renowned chocolate sandwich cookies. **In the Spanish dub, it is just named "Brillotita" (brillo-galletita). *'' '' - Lori mentioned the online social networking service. *'' '' - The title card resembles one of Cliff Sterrett's comics. Errors *If Luan's body was glowing from eating the Gloweos, her clothes shouldn't have been glowing as well. *When Lucy says "Wait!", she sounds like Lynn due to them having the same voice actress. *When Lana and Lola scream about a ghost being in the basement, Lana's right arm and Lola's left arm are dislocated. *When Lincoln sees the "ghost" in the dark, he is holding a camera, but when he and his sisters scream, the camera is gone. *When Lincoln jumps in the bucket of laundry, he has buckteeth rather than his chipped tooth. *When Lana says "EEEEEE!", her eyelashes are missing. *When Lincoln jumps to the couch to grab the remote, his nose is badly drawn. *In YTV airings, when Lori says "Lincoln, are you okay?", the closed-captions says "Lindsay, are you okay?". *After Hunter Spector says "Join Me! Hunter Spector.", The text appeared on the screen that says "SPECTRE HUNTER". "Spector Hunter" was misspelled as "SPECTRE Hunter". *When Lincoln calls Clyde on his Walkie-Talkie, Clyde's face is different. But in one scene, it shows that Clyde's face wasn't different when he comes inside Lincoln's house for duty. **This error also happened in "A Fair to Remember". *Lori's phone is a different color in this episode. **Also, in "Butterfly Effect", Lincoln and Clyde's phones are different. *In the end credits, Brian Stepanek is credited as Mr. Loud, despite this character was only mentioned. Running Gags *Lincoln forgetting to include Lucy when talking about his sisters. *Lucy scaring her siblings by suddenly appearing. *Luan telling bad jokes, about light and darkness, much to her siblings' annoyance, and/or chagrin. Clip The Loud House Operation Distract Nickelodeon UK ar:تركه في الظلام de:Allein im Dunkeln el:Ξεχασμένοι στο Σκοτάδι es:Dejado Olvidado en la Oscuridad fr:Dans le noir he:לבד בחושך id:Left in the Dark ja:Left in the Dark pl:Strachy mroku pt-br:Deixado no Escuro ru:Одни в темноте tl:Left in the Dark zh:留在暗里